A disc cutting machine of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,312.
Disc cutting machines of this type allow the material to be cut obliquely. The material to be cut can be cut obliquely at the angle α, e.g. at 45°, to the longitudinal direction of the material to be cut perpendicular plane. For elongate or cylindrical material to be cut, therefore, oval discs, which have a larger surface area than circular discs, can be cut off on a disc cutting machine of this kind.
In principle, even if there is no holder for the material to be cut, said material could be cut obliquely by being placed on the carriage plate in an accordingly oblique manner or being held obliquely thereon. However, this creates very high risks of injury for disc cutting machine users.
In the disc cutting machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,312, cited at the outset, a holder for material to be cut in the form of a support is secured to the carriage plate by means of a screw clamp. The bearing surface of the holder for material to be cut can be tilted relative to the horizontal by means of a crank mechanism such that said surface forms a support surface, extending obliquely downwards, for the material to be cut.
The drawback of this solution is that the use of the holder for material to be cut described in said document is restricted to just a few types of disc cutting machines. For example, the screw clamp often cannot be properly secured to the carriage plate due to the lack of a free surface.